A Rival for Vinyl
by Silver Azure
Summary: Vinyl Scratch, the best DJ in Canterlot High might finally meet her match, only he's not a DJ...will she make friends with him? Or make a foe? Find out! RATED K!


"The usual?" asked Mrs. Cake

Vinyl shook her head yes.

"Coming right up" said Mrs. Cake cheerfully. Mrs. Cake picked up her tongs and grabbed a cupcake with green frosting.

"Here ya go" said Mrs. Cake.

Vinyl had paid for her cupcake and headed out the door, she put on her headphones and cranked up the volume, nothing like listening to a little dubstep on her way to school. She shuffled to the music while walking to school and on her way she bumped into a boy wearing a brown haired boy, light gamboge colored skin wearing a red jacket, blue jeans with a white shirt and microphone design and sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Watch it!" exclaimed the boy. Vinyl didn't notice.

She took her cupcake out of the paper bag and began to eat it, she shuffled to the music passing by buildings and cars just enjoying the music coming out of her headphones. She arrived fifteen minutes before the bell rang and just hung out by the front entrance still listening to her music and throwing out the cupcake paper and bag.

The bell rang and school was in session, she had shut off her music and quickly stuffed her headphones and mp3 player in her bag as she didn't want them confiscated by Principal Celestia a second time. On her way to her locker she saw on the school's bulletin board a flyer with a picture of a radio and red text in front of the radio;

_HEY YOU, YEAH YOU! YOU WANT A CAREER IN THE RADIO INDUSTRY AS A DJ?! WELL RADIO EQUINE 92.6 IS HOLDING INTERSHIPS FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! SIGN UP IN PRINCIPAL CELESTIA'S OFFICE NOW!_

Vinyl was so excited for this, she checked her schedule and realized she didn't have class for another ten minutes so she headed on over to Principal Celestia's office to sign up.

When she got there she had knocked on the door;

"Come in" said a voice.

"Good morning Vinyl, I take it you're here to sign up for the internship?" asked Principal Celestia.

Vinyl shook her head yes and Celestia handed her the sheet and she signed her name, as she was about to head out the door, the same boy she bumped into on her way to school. He took no notice to Vinyl at first;

"Um...hi, I'm here for two things, my schedule and I saw the flyer for the DJ internship, am I too late?" said the boy.

"No, there is room for one more and what is your name?" asked Principal Celestia.

"I'm Vocal Percussion, or just Vocal for short I guess" said Vocal introducing himself.

"Yes, I have you right here on the computer and welcome to Canterlot High, I'm going to print up your schedule right now. It seems you have your first period class in room 208, which is math. Vinyl can show you how to get there, here's your schedule." said Principal Celestia as she handed Vocal his schedule.

"Thank you" said Vocal as he checked his schedule.

"Alright you two, head to class" said Principal Celestia dismissing them both.

"Alright lead the way" said Vocal to Vinyl.

The duo were walking down the hallway and then it hit Vocal, he knew where he'd seen Vinyl before;

"Wait, I know you...you're the girl that bumped into me on the way here!" exclaimed Vocal.

"Oh...did I do that? Sorry dude but when I get these beats in my head I don't pay much attention to the world around me" chuckled an apologetic Vinyl.

"It's cool, so I saw you'd signed up for the internship, you want to be a DJ?" asked Vocal.

"Want to be? I'm currently...and not to mention the best in this school!" exclaimed Vinyl proudly.

Vocal had chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" asked Vinyl.

"Well DJs are normally what I call _yesterday's news_" said Vocal cockily using air quotes.

"What do you mean _yesterday's news_?" asked Vinyl cross.

"What I mean is that you DJs are old news, beat boxing is where it's at" said Vocal cockily.

"Whoa, whoa...old news?! I'll have you know I've played at some of the hottest parties and dances in this school! I'm the best there is pal!" exclaimed an angry Vinyl.

"Well wait until we get to our internship, we'll see who's best" said a smug Vocal.

"Whatever" said Vinyl as she opened the classroom door.

_(A/N) Hey my fellow bronies hope you enjoyed chapter one! I know I've been MIA for a while because I had a death in the family and it still hurts but I'm slowly getting into the acceptance phase. Well be on the lookout for chapter 2! Until next time!_


End file.
